


Hero's secret

by captaintranduiloki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, KakaIta, Lemon, Love, M/M, Yaoi, itakaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Kakashi knew about Itachi all along. Because he was Itachi's closest "friend". Kakashi is only 4 years older than Itachi in this story and Itachi a bit older when the Uchiha massacre took place. Further the story is mainly according to the story line (as far as that is possible since this is an au (or isn't it ? ;D))<br/>I'm sorry if the characters our out of character. I hope not too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Imagine if Kakashi knew about Itachi all along. Because he was Itachi's closest "friend". Kakashi is only 4 years older than Itachi in this story and Itachi a bit older when the Uchiha massacre took place. Further the story is mainly according to the story line (as far as that is possible since this is an au (or isn't it ? ;D))  
I'm sorry if the characters our out of character. I hope not too much.  
———————————————————————————————————————————-  
Sorry, if not everything is correct or up to date cuz is used to watch Naruto way back when i was about 15 and stopped watching it not much later (cuz a lot of heavy personal shit happened). However recentlly i decided that i'd start watching it again. Ofcourse a bit late (as always, i should really stop this habit) cuz the show ended. (that always happens to me)  
Or maybe not cuz I heard something about naruto gaiden  
———————————————————————————————————————-  
This is one of my OTP's. It's yaoi (so if you don't like it, don't read it) and it will contain (fluffy) lemon.  
If you have any (one shot) requests, let me know. I do always consider them and i'll let you know if i'm gonna write it and if so i'll let you know when i upload it.

 

hope you'll enjoy and feel free to give me some feedback. I always love to hear other's opinions.


	2. The start (updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the characters aren't too much out of character.
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

“you never know who ran into the other day” Jiraiya told Kakashi as they were sitting in a small bar just outside of Konoha, the younger sipping on his coffee absent mindedly before slowly looking up to indicate that he was in fact listening. Jiraiya knew this wasn’t the ninja’s normal behavior, but he’s been like this for a while now. Not really reading his Icha Icha book but more staring at the pages in front of him, his mind obviously being focused on something far out of their reach, but no one dared to ask what was going on.

“Who did you run into?” Kakashi asked uninterestedly after waiting a few seconds.

“well Naruto, Sasuke and I ran into a few Akatsuki member whom are also the reason for Sasuke being in the hospital.” Jiraiya told the grey haired man while stirring his hot drink. He was kind of confused as he looked up and saw the other looking at him with a new interest, waiting for him to tell him more about their encounter.  
“Kisame and Sasuke’s brother Itachi to be more precise” the sannin continued as he watched the jonin’s eyes light up with something the elder did not recognize in those eyes which quickly faded into a more of a sad look.

“how is Sasuke doing?” the younger asked while he looked down at his coffee, not wanting to sit there in that bar any longer, wanting to go, wanting to be left alone. Jiraiya felt that, he felt that the younger no longer wanted to be in his presence or anyone presence for that matter, so he briefly to the sensei how his student were doing before excusing himself and taking his leave.

“It’s sad how a shinobi of my level can’t even hide the fact that I miss him anymore” Kakashi said to himself after the sannin was out of his sight and he had taken the final sip of his coffee. With a sigh he took his wallet and left the money on the table before he also took his leave.

Kakashi had always liked Itachi, to be honest. He didn’t mind the fact that the boy was quiet and shut everybody out, for him it was only another reason to try and tear his walls down. Althought Kakashi was four years older than the Uchiha boy, it was only a year after the elder had joined the ANBU black ops that the younger joined too and they became part of the same squad, maybe even friends.

Itachi even invited the elder to his house once after a training session saying that he didn’t want Kakashi to have to eat alone. Once they arrived at the younger’s house they found out that maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to invite Kakashi for dinner since it immediately became quite clear that Itachi’s father didn’t welcome him, looking at him like he was some kind of thief and in his eyes he was, he didn’t approve of the fact that Obito had given him his eye, much like the rest of the Uchiha clan.   
Itachi was quick to take the elder’s hand and smiled at him to let him know that he didn’t agree with his father. It gave the grey haired boy a warm and welcome feeling that he could not yet describe.

Another time that Itachi had invited the elder over was when his parents were out of town, haven taken Sasuke with them while Itachi had to stay because of his ANBU duties.   
As soon as they had gathered something to eat they went to Itachi’s room since according to the younger it was more comfortable and cozy there. After they finished eating and had been talking about their upcoming mission for a while, Itachi suddenly reached out to Kakashi and lifted his Hitai-ate to his forehead, leaving both eyes uncovered.

“Can you open your left eye too, please” Itachi asked politely before the elder did as asked although a bit confused.  
“So,” the raven continued as he looked as the other with full interested leaving him even more confused.  
“I don’t see the problem. The sharingan suits you well. If you’d also take your mask down, I’d be a hundred percent sure of it” Itachi said with a serious tone to it, but Kakashi knew what he was up to, or so he thought.

“You are just trying to see me with out my mask, aren’t you?” Kakashi laughed.

“Maybe” Itachi said with a smile on his face  
“It’s just that everybody who sees your face without the mask seems to be mesmerized” The young boy continued while he gave the elder a nervous and innocent smile.

“so you do want to see my face” Kakashi laughed before he pulled down his mask, completely startling the younger.

Itachi looked at the silver haired boy in front of him with big, admiring eyes as one of his hands went up toward said boy’s face, the younger’s index finger slowly caressing the elder’s cheek making a blush appear on it. Slowly the soft fingers started to move to Kakashi’s nose, trailing over it before trailing just above his upper where a slight stubble could be felt, not seen, which reminded Itachi of the fact that the boy in front of him was a few years older since he himself had not yet grown facial hair.  
Kakashi breath hitched as those soft fingers rested on his lips for a short while before trailing along them. The sight of the young Uchiha taking in every aspect of the elder’s features was just magical to Kakashi and made him want to kiss said boy in front of him, but he held himself back, not wanting to ruin everything, telling himself that they were just friends and nothing more, Itachi just being a curious young boy just like he himself had been (and still was).

Their moment was abruptly stopped when they heard the front door open and footsteps could be heard in the hall way downstairs. They looked at each other, having no clue as to who it could be until they heard a voice.

“Itachi, you home?” the voice of a young man sounded, Kakashi vaguely recognized it but didn’t know it enough to place it.

“Shisui” Itachi whispered before he shouted at the other that they were upstairs. Kakashi had seen and worked with Shisui a few time but didn’t really know him.

Those were good memories the jonin had about Itachi, before anything was too serious was actually going on in their personal lives. Kakashi had always known the truth about Itachi, being one of the few who knew why he did what he did and it hurt him. How many time he wanted to shout at people for saying stuff about Itachi, how many time he wanted to tell the truth about who were actually responsible for the Uchiha massacre, he wanted to tell them, Sasuke especially, wanting to let him know how much his brother loved him but he knew he couldn’t and he shouldn’t, it was not his place to tell him neither to decide when he should find out.

Every time the young boy started talking about revenge on his older brother, it had always hurt Kakashi because he knew Itachi wasn’t the monster most of Konoha but most importantly Sasuke saw him for.

***flasback***

“Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!” Sasuke had yelled as he came back running toward his sensei after his team mates had already left the training grounds to go home and Kakashi was about to do the same.

“Yes, Sasuke. What is it?” The silver haired man asked confused as he looked at the boy trying to catch his breath.

“well I thought about it a lot and kind of wonder why your eyes looked so sad when I told you about my goals when you asked for them” Sasuke said obviously wanting a good explaination.

‘ _such clever eyes while you haven’t even activated your sharingan, maybe Itachi was right about your potential.’_ Kakashi thought to himself as he looked at the boy in front of him slightly amazed.  
“well, you know revenge doesn’t always get you the satisfaction you’d expect and often leaves you empty afterward since you won’t know what to do next”

“You and Itachi were best friends” Sasuke said obviously not buying what his sensei had just said.  
“I remember you two training together often”

“… UHm..” the jonin stammered a bit taken back, what was he supposed to say now?  
“I wouldn’t exactly say that” he finally decided to say while scratching the back of his neck a bit uneasy.

“Yes you were. He liked you even more than he like Shisui and Shisui was like an older brother to him” Sasuke said now a bit more fierce.  
“And you were the one who found me after the massacre and don’t tell me you weren’t because I have seen the files that stated so” The raven continued almost angry like he thought that he was onto something.  
“did you know what he was going to do that night?” the boy asked shocking his sensei.

“No Sasuke, of course not” Kakashi lied still in shock of the boy’s accusing question. Of course he couldn’t tell him that he had known, the boy wouldn’t understand it without knowing the complete truth. Itachi had come to him the night he was told to kill his family with tears in his eyes, saying goodbye as well as asking him to watch his brother, making sure he’d become his sensei.

“do you know why he did what he did or do you have any clue” Sasuke asked with a sad tone to his voice, almost as if he himself was trying to search for an excuse for his brother’s crime or like he had a feeling that his brother hadn’t done it out of free will.

Kakashi wanted to shout at the boy that it were orders from Danzo, that Itachi had wanted to protect him and loved him.  
“no Sasuke, also to that I have no answer” Kakashi replied instead while looking at his own feet, not being able to say it while looking the young boy in front of him into the eyes.

“sometimes I just wish there was some reasonable explanation as to why he did what he did, so that I won’t have to hate him. Is that so strange?” Sasuke said while looking at the ground. Kakashi knew the boy was on the edge of tears when he looked at him and he felt for the boy, knowing how much it must hurt him to push him over the edge to talk about what he was feeling inside.

“No Sasuke, it’s not. He is your brother after all” Kakashi said lowering himself to his students height and put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him even if it was only a bit.  
“and up until that night, he was a really good one” the silver haired jonin said, wanting to add ‘and he still is’

Sasuke lifted his head to look his sensei in the eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, watching as the elder gave him a sincere smile and pulled him in for a hug. Sasuke was a little surprised at first but quickly hugged his sensei back and lay his head on the elder’s shoulder.  
_‘if only you knew, Sasuke ……. If only you knew”_

**AN::// okay I hope you liked the updated version of the first chapter. Chapter 2 contains lemon and will only be uploaded on my AO3 account since wattpad will put it on private. I’ll post the link as soon as its up**


	3. two faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!A/N: okay, so this chapter will contain lemon. It's not only lemon though because it's still a fanfic and not just plain smut or a one shot. This chapter is a little long, i know but hope you'll like it anyway.!!!!!!!  
>  I hope i can manage to keep them in character.  
> disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

*earlier that week*

Itachi's POV

Kisame and I were on our way to the leaf. We would have to get the nine tails or at least information on him. How I hated that Pein had chosen Kisame and I to get to retrieve 'that' child. I wouldn't have mind it if it were only I, so that I wouldn't have to hide that I wanted to check on my little brother. And how I would have loved to visit Kakashi.

But with Kisame around that was out of question. He can't know about me and Kakashi nor about Sasuke, he can't know the truth.

  
_'what would he do if he did know, even if only the part of me and Kakashi?'_ I tought. _'how I miss you most of the time. This is a lonely life, just like you told me it would be. But I miss your warmth even if only at night. But do you still love me the way you used to, the way I love you. Or have you fallen for some one else?'_  


"Itachi, don't we have to take this path?" Kisame asked dragging me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw that I had taken the wrong turn. I nodded in agreement and followed him to the other path.

"What's on your mind, Itachi? Something's bothering you. You've been utterly quiet, even more than normal. Is it too much for you to go back to Konoha? After all this will be your first time back." He continued.

"don't be foolish. I was just thinking" I said giving Kisame a stern look which made the shark turn away and continue to walk down the road.

_'this isn't my first back. I've been here a few times, however the last time was over two years back which abnormally long. But I last saw Kakashi six months ago in yugakure when I had to get some information alongside Hidan'_

—-

*flashback*

"I haven't done a damn ritual in three weeks. I f*cking need to kill somebody" Hidan complained. He wasn't really getting on my nerves. Ofcourse I preferred Kisame who just was quiet when he needed to, but I could easily block this guy out.

"we'll be back at lair in a week, after that you'll be free to do your rituals again" I answered trying to shut him up before we would walk into a crowded area before I noticed a certain oddly shaped, silver hairdo. I tried to get a better look.

  
_'yes, that's him.'_ I though as I felt my heart skip a beat. But how do I get to him without this foolish compainion.

"c'mon it's our last fucking night here anyway. We'll be gone before they know what's happened. Let's have some fun for Jashin's sake" Hidan went on.

"You know what Hidan. Tonight I'll allow you to kill some one ......" I said thoughtfully as I saw him grinning

"on one condition"

"And what the fuck may that be?" He snarled

"that you'll leave me alone for the rest of the evening" I continued and waited for his answer.

"allright then. Let's find me some non-believer" the Jashinist said now full of joy.

"Okay I'll meet you here tomorrow 6am." I stated and Hidan nodded turning around to leave.

"Oh and Hidan ..." I said while the other man looked over his shoulder.

"Try not to make too much of a mess. I guess you'll understand Pain can't find out"

After that being said the man left me alone.

  
_'Okay now I just have to find Kakashi again'_ I thought as I walked towards the market.

~

_* an hour later*_

  
_'Where could he have gone? Or was it not him?'_ I wondered as I heard a familiar voice and a warm breath on my left ear asking "you weren't searching for me now, were you?"

This sent, this chakra, this warmth, this voice, they were without a doubt his. I didn't need to look at him for that to be confirmed.

I felt his arm wrapping around my waist and I leaned back against him a bit.

"no, I was looking for the easter bunny" I hummed as I finally got soaked his warmth again. After such a long time.

"hmm, just what I thought" Kakashi whispered in my ear before slowly letting go of me. I shivered as the cold hit me again.

"why are you here? Is he here too?" I asked obvious to us both who _he_ was.

"yes, he is. We, me and my team, are on our way back from a mission and I decided they needed some rest. They are in the hot springs just around the corner. Do you want to see him?" Kakashi asked

"no, I can't risk it" I answered. I would love to honestly but I can't.

"can we go somewhere else? A bit more private?"

"Yes, we can go the my room if you want" Kakashi replied and I nodded.

~

once in his room I took off my cloak and looked out the window. There, outside in the water I saw him. My little brother.

"he has grown much since the last time I saw him. How is he doing?" I asked as I felt kaKashi standing behind me.

"His power is increasing fast. He even activated his sharingan for the first time just two weeks ago" the man answered.

"he has?" I replied simply. Well ofcourse he has.

"we might better get away from the window before he sees us. He is very alert you know" the silver haired said as he walked over to his bed to sit in it. I followed him and said down beside him.

"do you still have to see them today or will they be fine if you won't leave this room untill tomorrow morning, Kashi?" I asked hoping for the last.

"No they'll be fine without me" he replied.

"should I order something to eat." He asked as he heard my stomach rumble. I nodded in reply.

"Some dango's I guess?" And again i just gave a nod. He walked over to the night stand where the phone for room service was. He picked up the horn and typed in some number before waiting for a few seconds.

"Ah yes, I'll have a portion of dango's and a portion of sushi, please" after that he hmm-ed a few times in agreement with the person on the other side of the line before he put the horn back on its place.

"It will be here in ten minutes" he finally said.

"Do you want something to drink?" he said opening the minibar.

"I'll just have some of that coconut water" I replied and he poured two glasses of it and returned to me to give me one of them.

"So how have you been doing?" He asked caressing my back a bit and looking at me concerned.

" just the usual" I answered.

"I had to go here to get some information along with the missing nin of this village" Kakashi would know who I meant. Even with us being "enemies" now, we could still tell everything to each other because we knew from each other that we wouldn't pass it through. He would only tell stuff about the akatsuki to pleople in Konoha when I told him to and it was the same the other way around. Not that we talked about such things a lot. It was mostly was about Sasuke or each other.

"you seem so tired." he stated as he started to massage my trapezius (A/N: for the people who don't know, that's the muscle between your shoulder and neck.It can get sore cuz of stress and massaging it is supposed to make it supple again and help you relax) .

"you're more stressed out than normal." He said as I felt a few muscle knot plunk making me tense for a moment before relaxing again. The warmth of his hands on my shoulders felt so nice.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ofcourse the food.

"I'll be right back" Kakashi said after he placed a short on the now supple muscle on the right side. He got up to open the door.

"Sa-Sasuke" He said in shock as he opened the door and I felt myself starting to panic. Where could I go. I was caught. If he would walk into the room or just even look into the room than we would be screwed. All of it for nothing. No this can't happen.

"I came to ask at what time training starts tomorrow?" My otouto asked.

"are you okay Kakashi-sensei"

"Y-Yeah, uhm, at 11 am. I said you needed to rest remember" Kakashi replies as the lady with the food came and said "here sir."

"Is there someone in there with you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked and I saw his hand on the door ready to push it open but Kakashi quickly pushed it away and said "No, no one there, just me with a big appetite for once"

"i didn't even know that you ate dango's"

"Well, I only eat them when I have an appetite for them which isn't often" Kakashi replied again

"So, was there anything else you wanted?"

"No, i'll just leave you then" Sasuke said while mumbling something that sounded like pervert under his breath.

As soon as Kakashi shut the door he sighed in relief.

"that was close" he said. Yes you could say that I thought my I smiled in relief. Fool.

He walked over to the bed and put the plates down. I took one of the three dango's and he took the chap sticks to eat his sushi. To be honest I wasn't really hungry anymore. I wanted something else.

"Hmmm .. these are great" He said while he took another piece and brought it to my mouth. Yes, just the chance I needed.

I slowly opened my mouth and took the piece of food in my mouth while I stared Kakashi in his eye. (A/N: i know it's always awkward because his other eye is covered) He got the hint, watching me carefully. I started smirking and chewed on the food in my mouth, not letting Kakashi out of my sight.

Kakashi growled before he slowly put the trey with food on the ground and leaned in closer.

"I missed you" I said after I swallowed the food and took his mask down.

"So much" I mumbled before kissing him passionately. I felt his hand cup the side of my face and his tongue asking for entrance eagerly.

I opened my mouth slightly and sucked on the tip of his tongue as it slid in my mouth. I heard him groan which caused me to chuckle before opening my mouth completely. Our tongues fought a fierce battle for dominance which Kakashi won in the end.

I started to remove his vest and his shirt before I pushed him down on the sheets. My hands trailed over his chest on which I had fallen asleep so many timed with his arm around me, making me feel same. I loved it, the skin which had the same ivory color as mine being so soft and silky that it was almost too perfect. Almost, because the scars were there now. They had not always been there, however they have been for quit a while.

He pulled my shirt over my head before sitting up again and making me sit on his lap. I looked at him and got annoyed because his hitai-ate was still on. I quickly took it off before doing the same with mine. He pulled me in for another bruising kiss while his hands groped my ass, massaging it slightly causing a soft moan to escape my mouth before his mouth started to trail allong my neck. I let my head fall back a bit as he paused before sucking and licking on my adams apple which send shivers to my spine. With a chuckle he went on to the side of my neck, sucking harder and grasping with his teeth leaving marks that I knew would be barely visible. I felt his hands slip under the waist band of my boxers and continue to massage my butt cheeks.

A loud moan came from the depth of my throat as he squeezed them with his hands while he found the sweet spot in my neck.

A chuckle came from him before saying " some things never change, right tachi?" before planting kisses on my collarbone and slightly starting to bite on it. He leaves the most visible marks there, so there was less chance of the other Akatsuki members finding out about us.

Suddenly something snapped inside of me. This was going way to slow. I might be starting to get hard but his is still as limp as a wet rag. I would certainly have felt it if it had started to harden.

With that in mind, I pushed him down against the sheets and kissed him roughly, letting him know my eagerness. After a moment I started lick the outlines of Kakashi's ear interspersed with blowing my warm breath against it. His groans started to change into moans and I felt his dick starting to bulge a bit under me (I was still sitting on his lap).

"if only they knew what sensitive ears you have" I chuckled while placing a few kisses on his neck before sitting up again. He wanted to do the same but I pushed him into the sheets again before he could. He growled which made me smirk. I leaned back on my arm which I had placed on his knees and started to rub my clothed crotch against his as if I was riding him.

A load groan that he had been holding back escaped from his lips sending shivers down my spine. I could feel his thick member twitching, it was getting hard, fast.

"you like that, Kashi?" I teased. His eyes met mine with the fierce lust that I wanted. Oh yes, he was enjoying it but he wanted more. He could snap any moment now, wanting taking back all control.

"stop teasing" he growled while he grabbed my hips and pushing them roughly so that my crotch rubbed harder against the massive bulge in his pants. I could help but moan at the friction.

"How 'bout you make me" I said defying him with the most mischievous look I could make on my face. He grabbed the back of my head to push my lips on his roughly. This kiss, it was something new. He had never kissed me with such force, such aggression.

I always knew Kakashi had two sides, his soft and gentle side which he showed most of the time and his rough, aggressive side which he would only show in a fierce battle which happened from time to time while we were part of the ANBU. I would have never thought he would bring that side of him into the bedroom. He was always soft and gentle between the sheets. Could it be that the 8 months we haven't seen each other (which was abnormally long) was perhaps too long for him? It barely was too much for me too.

I decided to not even try to dominate in the kiss, not sure if it would trigger him more and questioning if I liked this side of him or not. I lost myself in the kiss, letting him lead me when suddenly he pushed me off of him and I lay with my stomach on the sheets.

He stood up and I was frightened that he was going to leave, but just as I was about to look behind me, I felt the bed shift again which meant he sat on it again. He had placed his knees on each side of my hips and I felt his still clothed (unfortunately) erection pressing against my buttocks as he leaned in closer to me.

"I warned you, Tachi, didn't I" He whispered huskily in my ear making me shiver. He had warned me for what?!

I looked to my side to see face. He still had look in his eyes. He leaned in closer and a hand went under my chest to lift me up slightly so he could give me another of those breath taking kisses. After he had tasted every inch of my cavern again he bit my bottom lip slightly making me whimper. Yes, I think I'm starting to like this side of his.

His lips started to trail along the back of my neck, to my left shoulder where he started sucking roughly before biting down on the flesh, hard!

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain, but somehow it felt good. But why?! He chuckled sadistically before licking up the blood coming out of it.

"Mine" He growled before licking, sucking and biting his way down my back, his lower body shifting to the end of the bed slowly.

He took the waist band of my pants and my boxer in his hand and pulled them down rapidly while he hadn't stopped what he was doing with his mouth. As he reached my butt, his hands started squeezing my cheeks roughly. I felt his teeth grasp over the skin like they were sandpaper certainly leaving marks.

"What are you doing?" I asked him while looking over my now heavily bruised shoulder.

He looked up into my eyes with a smirk.

"Marking what's mine. I've seen those Akasuki look at you. I'm not stupid" he said. What was he walking about. None of them had any sexual interest in me and even if they did, I'm not interested in them. Not in that way. None of them.

As slap against my left cheek snapped me out of my thought.

"Ahhh!" I moaned. That actually felt exciting.

"You like that, tachi?" Kakashi grinned before striking again this time harder making me moan again. He rubbed the red hand shaped marks on my butt before spreading my cheeks. He licked teasingly over my hole causing me to shiver and whimper, wanting more. I pushed my ass up a little forcing his mouth to touch it again.

He pushed my ass down again before attacking my hole again, pushing his tongue inside of me while his hands started to massage again.

"AHhh ... Kashi" I moan loudly as he slapped me again. I placed my left hand on the back of his head, trying to push his tongue in further. I needed more. He dug his nails in my butt making bleeding puncture wounds before slamming my arm away. His tongue left my hole and he blew softly against it making me shiver as the cold hit it still wet with his saliva. Soon I felt his fingers trail along my butt crack teasing my entrance before pushing two of them in.

"Finally" I gasped trying to myself deeper onto them. He chuckled before starting to thrust them in and out while bringing his mouth closer to my hole again. He licked it slightly while he started scissoring his fingers inside of me and from time to time curling them trying to find my prostate.

"Yes, ahhh, there" I almost screamed while he hit it. But after hitting it one more time he took he fingers out leaving me feeling incomplete. Again he spread my cheeks and licked entrance before spitting on it, making his saliva run into it before inserting three fingers making me gasp in surprise.

"Just grab the lube and put it in" I growled in between the moans after a minute. I felt his fingers leave me again and I prepared myself for his big cock to fill me up but instead I felt his torso starting to press against my back before he yanked my head up by my hair.

"What the ..." I hissed but was cut off by him kissing roughly. I growled again as i felt that he still had his pants on.

"I hope you have any with you than, cuz I don't carry lube with me all the time" Kakashi whispered in my ear. ' _Well this wouldn't be the first time without it'_ I thought to myself before flipping myself on back. Surprised that Kakashi didn't stop me, I scrabbled a little more to the end of the bed until I was facing his abdomen when I looked up.

"That shouldn't be a problem" I mumbled while trailing my hands down his waist and the edges of muscles before pulling down his pants. His huge erection popped out and touched his belly before I took hold of it.

I placed my head (chin up, forehead down) so I could look at his while I licked the tip of his cock. He smirked at me, holding back his gasp. I chuckled before lifting my head up so I could put the head of his shaft in my mouth, dipping my tongue in the slit.

"you haven't lost your tricks, tachi" he commented before slamming his hips down, making his cock hit the back of my throat. I almost chocked and pulled away from his member coughing.

"So, you have lost them." Kakashi said as he let himself fall on his back next to me. _'No, I haven't. I can still blow him like I used to'_ i thought to myself as crawled over to him. I immediately put his length in my mouth and started deep throating it, which had always been difficult because if his size.

"Ahh, just like that babe" He groaned while I felt him moving my ass in front of his face again. _'babe? the last time he called me that was the night before the massacre'_ I thought to myself while I didn't stop what I was doing. I felt his tongue and his fingers inside of me again which made me moan onto his member which gave him even more pleasure. He spit onto my hole again and started rubbing it in while scissoring me.

"Oh god!" I moaned as he hit my sweet spot with his fingers and he started stroking me with his other hand, his mouth sucking on different places on my ass. The pleasure he was giving me was so intense I just couldn't suck him off properly anymore.

"if you're .. ahh.. ...going to continue to ..*gasp*... do that, I'm gonna... ohh ... gonna cum real fast" I moaned feeling my orgasm starting to build up fast.

"Hmm... is that so?" He grinned while his lips still brushing over the skin of my cheek, feeling like soft vibrations as he speaks.

"Than you should continue too, since we have no lube we're gonna need it"

I did what he sad and put his acing member back into my mouth, sucking on it as good as I possibly could with him taking all my attention. I felt his hands which had been stroking my cock again before moving it backwards slightly. His tongue trailing along the shaft before he started sucking on my balls, the fingers of his other hand never leaving my ass. I felt my member started pulsing as my orgasm started to hit me.

"Kashi ... I'm cumming" I moan just before I released. He swallowed half of it and began to smear the rest of it around my member, around my entrance and some inside of it.

I continued to suck him off again eagerly, I wanted him inside of me,now. He took hold of my head and started face fucking me roughly. I relaxed my throat as much as possible while feeling the tip of his cock against the back of my throat. I took over again as his thrust started to get too irregular. With one last, long suck he came without warning.

"you've always been a great cocksucker" Kakashi laughed after I sat up and he did the same. He started rubbing his and mine cock together and kissed me passionately tasting his own cum and making me taste mine. I felt our shafts started to harden again when he bit my bottom lip softly before I started to push him down on the sheets.

"let me ride you" I whispered seductively in his ear while I ground my crotch against his while his hands trailed over my back. A load moan came from him before he nodded in agreement. I positioned his shaft at my entrance. I shivered feeling the thick head there after such a long time, it made me so eager. So instead of sitting down on it slowly, I almost left myself fall down on it making Kakashi gasp loudly in surprise and I almost screamed, something certainly ripped inside of me. It hurt. Well ofcourse it did, I had always had problems adjusting to his size if it went inside of me slowly, so why would I be so stupid to do what I just did.

Kakashi noticed the pain in my face.

"'Tachi, are you alright?" He asked moving his hand over my chest, not daring to move anything else than his arms. 'Hmm" I hummed still not moving. I felt his hand trail down to my ass towards his cock. When he took his fingers towards his face to look at something he shocked.

"You're bleeding" he said while he looked me right in the eyes. Ofcourse, he had felt something wet trailing along his shaft.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore" I said as I moved around a bit and his cock hit my prostate. I moaned loudly.

"Okay, if you say so but we'll go slowly" He said with disbelieve seeping through in his voice.

"I'll decide that" I said before I slowly started to ride him. To my surprise it didn't hurt as much as thought it would and soon it started to feel pleasurable.

"I've missed that tight ass" Kakashi moaned as he realized I wasn't feeling much pain anymore. His hands gripped on my hips and started guiding me while i continued riding him only faster. I let my head fall back and my arm rest on his legs, making sure I could keep up.

"Ah ... *pant* Yes, just like that!" Kakashi moaned as he started to stroke my acing member.

"hmm ... Kashi" I moaned while my movements started to get sloppy due to the pressure building up in my lower stomach. He noticed and flipped us over. He attacked my neck with kisses before he started thrusting in and out rapidly. He was close too.

"if you ... con *ahhh* continue to ... to fuck me like .. that, I'm gonna ... come without touching ... myself" I said in between moans as my nails left marks in his back.

"it wouldn't be the first time" He chuckled before groaning when my nails cut through his skin. He pulled me into another bruising kiss as his pace sped up even more.

"I can't hold back much longer" I gasp and moan as my climax started to hit me.

"Then don't" Kakashi whispered in my ear making me lose control. I came all over our chests and the muscles in my ass squeezed around his cock as he came too, milking him completely.

"Ahh , Tachi" he screamed as he came before pushing his lips against mine. He pulled his cock out after a few more gentle thrusts and he laid down beside me. His seed seeping out of me.

We laid there, panting heavily before he started to nuzzle up against me as usual, kissing my neck. I turned my head towards him and nuzzled my nose against his before we kissed, soft, gentle and slowly.

"you know" I started

"according by how fast you came, I'm assured you haven't slept around" I chuckled

"you should be one to talk" He laughed, brushing my hair out of my face.

" I love you ... so much"

"I love you too, Kashi" I mumbled back before falling asleep in his arms.

——————————————————————-

*in the morning*

"psst ... Tachi ... psst" Kakashi whispered while shaking me.

"why are you whispering if you're trying to wake me up?" I asked curious

"The kids are on the other side of the door. I over slept" He said kissing my forehead after signing that I needed to be quiet.

"I have to leave now. Can you turn in the key when you leave?" He asked pointing to the hotel room key on the night stand before kissing me long and passionately. 

"c'mon Kakashi-sensei. What is taking you so long" I heard a boy's voice on the other side of the door.

"Give him a break, Naruto" A female voice said.

 

"I'll miss you. I hope we'll meet again soon" He said before giving me one last peck on the lips. He got up and waved me goodbye with a sad look in his eyes. This was always the hardest part.

I waved back as he walked out the door.

"Finally" the boy's voice (now known as the jinchuuriki's) sounded again.

"haha .. sorry I over slept, guys" Kakashi chuckled uneasy as he closed the door.

"who was in there with you last night? I bet it was a pretty girl wasn't?" Naruto asked again while Kakashi started to stutter.

"It sounded more like a man" Sasuke's voice went

"and why would Kakashi-sensei sleep with a man? It is not like he wouldn't be able to get a girl. Just ask the people of ichiraku ramen" Naruto said

"It is not a choice, you idiot. Some men prefer men and other women." Sasuke commented

"and what would you know about that?" Naruto snarled at my little otouto.

"Naruto, Sasuke is right" The girl said bitchy

"And Kakashi-sensei, I couldn't care less if you prefer men. As long as you are happy"

"uhhhh ...... uh ... Thank you Sakura" Kakashi stuttered

"well, guys ... Let's get going."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you haven't answered my question yet. Who was that person" I heard Naruto voice fade along with their footsteps.

I turned around in the sheets one more time before getting up too, to take a shower.

———————————————————————————-

"So, tell me" Hidan said as he walked up to me.

"what have you and that leaf ninja been doing?"

What?! He knew?! He saw us?! I panicked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. BTW, he is the spy that gives us information on that stupid nine tails jinchuuriki or something, right?" He asked

"yes" I answered short.

"see, Itachi. I don't give a damn what else you do with that dude cuz you must have your fucking needs too." He went on while we started walking.

"But I think it was awesome that you let me do my ritual last night. I fucking needed to, those are my needs. The old man would have never let me do that." then he fell quiet

"you know, you're not as bad as I thought."

"thanks" I answered

"we should do more of these damned missions together and now that I know you like men ..." He started

"don't even think about it" I snarled

"I was just joking with ya" He laughed.

 

*End of flashback*

____________________

"What?!" I asked Kisame after I heard him mumble something.

"I said that we are almost here. What is wrong with you today" Kisame replied as the gate of Konoha appeared in front of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it's so long for you guys who don't like long chapters. I got a bit taken away with this one.


	4. draining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an entire flashback from one of the ANBU missions after the flashback in chapter one (the one where Itachi sees Kakashi's face without mask for the first time.) I think I'll do a couple more of these before returning to the current timing (if you know what I mean)  
> No smut in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi ANBU code name : Karasu (raven)  
> Kakashi's ANBU code name: Masuku (mask)

*No one's POV*

"Karasu!" Kakashi yelled as he saw one of the two remaining enemy nin attack Itachi from behind. The younger ANBU turned around but couldn't dodge the attack. The enemy hit him with his fist under his chin and he flew back a few meters. Kakashi felt rage wash over him and without thinking he flew forward, the chidori in his right hand. The other enemy nin tried to stop him, so he couldn't reach the one that was with Itachi.

"Wrong move!" Kakashi said as he grabbed the other with his free hand and slammed him against a tree branch before piercing him with his chidori through his heart.

A scream from his comrade snapped him back to the other enemy. He was performing some kind of draining jutsu to Itachi's head causing him to scream. Filled with new found energy and rage as he saw the one he secretly loved scream in pain as something is being taken away from him, what, Kakashi could not tell.

"Get off of him!" He yelled as he burst forward and kicked the enemy off of Itachi and started building up his chidori again. Just like the other one, once against a tree, he was an easy target.

As soon as he was dead, Kakashi moved back to Itachi who was panting heavily on the ground while it started raining. He walked over to him and crouched next to him. He put his hand on his comrades forehead and looked in his half lidded eyes.

"Masuku" He whispered, more like a breathed, before losing consciousness.

"Shit" the silver haired nin scolded before picking up the smaller male and starting to search for shelter. They were far away from any form of civilization, so no hostels or any kind of cottages. And by the look of it the young Uchiha was in bad shape, so they had to do it with the medic ninjutsu that the silver haired ANBU knew.

Kakashi was more than happy when he saw a cave in the rock wall on the other side of the river. They only had to cross the river and because of the lack of rain the last few months the river was almost empty. Yes it had been dry in the land of rain, where they were right now. Rather ironic, really. However just now that one of them had gotten injured, it had started raining and it meant that the monsoon season had started. They would be stuck there until Itachi would be fully recovered.

Worried Kakashi crossed the river carrying Itachi bridal style as quick as possible, he didn't want his comrade to catch a cold too. The rain was now falling faster and in bigger drops and by the look of it, it would probably start to storm soon. Kakashi cursed the fact that ANBU didn't carry to many survival stuff with them. A simple blanket would do, at least that's what their superiors thought.

As the silver haired carried the raven into the cave and laid him down, he pulled off the younger man's shirt and pants because no matter how much Kakashi had hurried to find shelter, the young male's clothes were drenched. He wrapped the first blanket around Itachi before he also laid the second one over him too.

He started to perform some kind of medical jutsu to the young male's forehead area mostly to try to discover what harm had been done, but with no result. After a few minutes, Itachi's eyes began to twitch as if waking up and he started to make some pained sounds. He opened his eyes carefully and watched his partner quietly for a moment.

"what happened?" He asked as Kakashi stopped the justsu

"The enemy is defeated but one of them started a draining justu on you, can you remember what he wanted to take from you?" Kakakshi asked concerned. He stroked a few hairs out of the younger man's face.

"No, I do not Kashi" Itachi said, his voice soft and tired and his eyes never leaving the others.

  
_'Kashi?? That's new ..... but I like it I guess'_ Kakashi thought staring back at those beautiful but tired onyx eyes.

"I have to get some wood to make a fire before it's completely drenched by the rain. I will place a sealing ju ..." Kakashi started but was hushed by Itachi's lips, the kiss caught him off guard. It was a soft but loving and long kiss.

"Please don't leave" the Uchiha thought as he broke from the kiss and laid back down. Kakashi stood there startled before finally.

"you're gonna get cold without a fire" Kakashi started but the younger ANBU cut him off again.

"Not if you lay down next to me and since you've wrapped all the blankets over me I guess you have to" Itachi replied calmly.

"okay, then I'll just place a concealment justsu on the cave" the older male replied unsure before standing up and started to perform the jutsu spoken of while the younger ANBU watched him. _'what's up with him? Could it be the effect of whatever that bastard did to him'_ Kakashi thought confused. Not that he didn't like the fact that Itachi had kissed him or wanted him close, but he didn't want it if it wasn't what the young Uchiha really wanted.

After he had placed the jutsu, he returned to the one he secretly loved and laid down next to him, lifting the blanket up carefully. As he had settled, Itachi crawled closer to him making feel the older man uncomfortable. He was wiggling at the wrong places (for this occasion).

"sleep well, Kashi" Itachi said softly drifting into sleep and not even hearing the silver haired say "you too, Itachi. Good night"

 

*Itachi's dream which is a flashback of an afternoon with his mother*

 

Itachi slowly walked downstairs after he had taken a short nap. He had just returned from another ANBU mission and couldn't get the image of his captain bathing in the river out of his head. He had told his mother he was tired (which he actually was) and went upstairs to _relief_ himself. After that he had indeed fallen asleep but was woken up by the sent of whatever food his mother was cooking.

"Ah .. Itachi, dear, you're awake." She said smiling while she signed him to sit down by the dinner table which was already made up meaning dinner was almost finished.

"Where are father and Sasuke?" he asked after realizing they weren't home before sitting down.

"Sasuke had to go with your father to his work for a school project today. I guess your father has to over work a little today. But that is a good thing because I want have a little chat with you." she said and Itachi looked at her in serprise. What could she possibly want to talk about.

"You see, your previous activities upstairs" She started and Itachi shocked. She knew what he was doing?

"I don't mind, let's say it's normal. Also I don't care that you are .... in that kind of relationship with Kakashi if he is the one that makes you happy"

"I'm not. Kakashi doesn't know I like him and I don't think he likes me in that way" her son protested

"Oh, okay. So you have a crush on him. Still I don't care if you're into men or women, you are and will always be my son. However I do expect a few grandchildren, 10 maybe" she joked and Itachi chuckled before saying "but Kakashi is four years older than me"

"and your father is 5 years older that me, almost 6. Age doesn't matter if it's real love. And by the way, I think he likes you too" she said and Itachi's eyes started to shine while a smile crept on his face

"but to get back to the point, I don't mind however I don't think your father will approve of it. You know how he feels about Kakashi, no matter how many times I've told him he's a nice man. Try not to scream his name so loudly when he's home" she continued as she gave him a wink.

"and try being more quiet while masturbating if Sasuke's home .... or better just don't do it when he's home. You know how he is, always bursting into your room and stuff" she smiled. Itachi just nodded in reply.

Not more then two seconds later the front door opened and Itachi was happy that his mother had finished _the talk_ just in time.

"Nii-san!! You're home!!" Sasuke yelled as he noticed his brother's shoes in the hallway. He started running toward the kitchen and almost jumped at Itachi when he saw him.

"ah Sasuke" Itachi hummed while embracing his little brother.

"I've missed you, Nii-san" the boy said before letting go and sitting down at the dinner table.

"How was your mission Itachi? You seem so delighted" His father said after a while, after Mikoto had put dinner on the table

"It wasn't a really difficult mission, father" Itachi replied

 

_*end flash back*_

 

Itachi slowly woke up, his head felt sore but cold. Something was placed upon it, something wet. He brought his hand up to his forehead and took it away before looking at it. Ofcourse it was a towel.

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave?" Itachi mocked knowing that Kakashi was close. He could feel his aura, that warm and comforting aura.

"Sorry, I had to" He replied coolly."How do you feel?"

"better" the raven replied

"I think we can start to head back"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped you liked it


End file.
